


Kylo Blows Up a Chemistry Lab

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidents, Chemistry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explosions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Just what the title says. Kylo blows up a chem lab. Why was he even allowed in there in the first place?





	Kylo Blows Up a Chemistry Lab

**Author's Note:**

> For week 7 of KyluxXoXo Summer Fest using the prompts Mix/Love/Explosion.

Hux should have been in his quarters and Kylo was disappointed he wasn’t there. He probably should have just gone back to his training that he had abandoned. He’d been thinking about Hux in the middle of training and that had made him horny enough that he couldn’t focus. And since he hadn’t solved that little problem, he decided he would find Hux.

It was never difficult to find Hux as he put every meeting and inspection on his calendar. All Kylo had to do was look it up and he saw that Hux was currently in the chemistry lab. It didn’t say exactly what he was doing, only that he would be there for another couple of hours. That was too long for Kylo to wait, so he made his way to the lab.

The walk was long enough to kill the mood he was in but he kept going. He was almost there and he might as well see Hux and maybe convince him to leave early or at least take a break. When he got to the lab, he saw Hux standing with two scientists, looking at a computer. They all turned to look at him when he arrived, but the scientists quickly ignored him. Hux did not.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Looking for you,” Kylo answered as he stepped further into the lab. 

Hux stepped away from what he was doing and walked over towards Kylo. For a moment, Kylo was hopeful that Hux would take a quick break with him.

“You need to leave,” Hux said.

“Come with me?” Kylo said softly, aware that there were others in the room. Their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret, but they tried not to make it obvious. Kylo was still fairly certain everyone knew.

“I’m busy.”

“Break?”

“It’s not a good time,” Hux said. “I’ll see you later.”

“I can wait here,” Kylo said.

“That’s not a good idea. There’s a lot of dangerous things in here.”

“Really?” Kylo almost laughed. “It’s a science lab. What’s so dangerous about that?” 

After the countless enemies he’d faced, he couldn’t imagine anything in the lab being deadly. He looked around the room and although there was lots of equipment, none of it looked particularly dangerous.

“Chemistry clearly wasn’t a subject you studied in Jedi school,” Hux said. “If you really want to stay, fine, but don’t touch anything.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “What am I going to do? Break some glass and cut myself?” He walked over to where some flasks were sitting, a few filled with clear liquid. He picked one up and swirled it around.

“Or maybe this water will jump out and make me wet?” Instead of putting it down, Kylo decided he might as well just mix it in with the other water, as he didn’t see any reason for them to be in separate containers.

“That’s not -” Hux started to speak but then as Kylo started to pour the water into the other flask, he stopped and started shouting. “Kylo, no!”

As he poured the water, Kylo felt a warning in the Force. Something very bad was about to happen, although it took him a moment to realize that the “water” was smoking. It then took him another moment to realize that he probably shouldn’t be standing next to it. Hux started to pull him away right as Kylo started moving, but when he looked back, he saw that it was smoking even more heavily and he suspected that there was no time to get out of the room.

That left Kylo to do the next best thing and right before the deafening explosion, he wrapped himself around Hux, making sure that he didn’t get hurt. He felt the heat from the explosion and then, something large hit him in the back of the head and everything went dark.

***

When Kylo opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the medical bay, an area that he was very familiar with. He tried sitting up, but found he didn’t really have the energy to do so. Instead, he settled back down and closed his eyes. He just needed a quick nap, then he’d be ready to get up.

As he was starting to fall asleep, he heard the medical staff talking. “Alert General Hux,” they said. “He’s starting to wake up.”

The next time Kylo woke up, he wasn’t alone. Even before he opened his eyes, he could feel that familiar presence and couldn’t help but smile. He reached a hand out and soon felt Hux’s hand in his.

“Hux,” he said as he finally opened his eyes to see Hux sitting next to him. He looked unharmed, so at least Kylo had done his job and protected him.

“You’re an idiot,” Hux said. “I told you the lab was dangerous, but you didn’t listen. Instead you decided to mix two chemicals together that should under no circumstances be mixed together! Do you have any idea how much damage you caused to the lab? How far back our efforts have been set?”

Even as Hux shouted at him, he still held his hand. He was angry, but at least he wasn’t mad enough that he was going to threaten to end their relationship, which did happen every now and then. At least Kylo could put “blowing up a chemistry lab” on the list of things that didn’t make Hux too mad.

“You weren’t hurt?”

“No.” Hux was silent for a few moments. “I suppose I should thank you for that. You were the only one who was injured.”

“Good.” Kylo tugged on Hux’s arm, wanting him to come closer.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re too far away.”

“This is a perfectly reasonable distance away from someone who is recovering from injuries.”

“No it’s not.” He continued to pull on Hux’s arm and was ready to use the Force on him when Hux got up and stood next to the bed. It still wasn’t close enough and Kylo pulled him onto the bed.

“This isn’t the time,” Hux said. He tried to get up, but Kylo put his arms around him and held him in place.

“I just want to hold you,” Kylo said. “Please.”

At that, Hux stopped trying to pull away and he arranged himself to lie besides Kylo. Once he was next to him, Kylo buried his face in his chest and held him tight and Hux stroked his hair.

“You really are an idiot,” Hux said softly. 

“I know,” Kylo muttered against him.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Although even if you haven’t, it doesn’t matter. I’ve made sure that you no longer have access to any of the science labs on the ship. Unless you take a rigorous course in chemistry, you’re not allowed in there anymore.”

“What if you’re in there?” Kylo asked, looking up.

“If I’m in the lab, I don’t have time to babysit you,” Hux said. “If there’s an actual emergency and you need me, you can send a message or knock on the door. A boner does not count as an emergency.”

Kylo couldn’t help but smile. “But what if -”

“No,” Hux said firmly, but he did have a slight smile on his face. “No boner is an emergency, however, if you really think it might be, then I suppose it might be all right for you to send a picture. On a secure channel, of course. And just so I can evaluate it and see if it is an emergency situation.”

Kylo grinned and put his face back down against Hux. He’d never thought that Hux would tell him it was okay to send such pictures, as he was very strict about messages that were sent using First Order systems. 

Hux kissed the top of Kylo’s head and Kylo snuggled up even closer to Hux. He really liked it when Hux was gentle with him, which he realized didn’t happen often enough. Maybe getting blown up really wasn’t so bad.

“Hey, Hux,” Kylo said. “Do I have to blow up a lab every time I want to hold you?”

“You will not be blowing anything else up,” Hux said. 

“But I like this.”

“I suppose I can add cuddling to my schedule if it keeps you from destroying anything else.”

“At least once a week,” Kylo said. “Just to make sure I don’t cause any more explosions.”

“You’re so needy,” Hux said. “And an idiot. But I love you anyway.”


End file.
